


Captain Calamity comes to Fair City

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Teen Titans, Word Girl
Genre: Gen, Guest star heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Calamity who is a very dangerous criminal is coming to Fair City. The catch is that he will have to battle not only The Teen Titans but also the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus, Word Girl and Captain Huggyface for the right to claim he is the baddest villain of them all. Can our super team beat him and his henchmen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Calamity comes to Fair City

The story begins with the Teen Titans who are Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and the Harlequin riding a passenger train as their other persons Richard Grayson, Wally West, Donna Troy and Duela Dent as they have left New York City to visit Fair City for a super hero convention. Richard: "Guys do you look forward to visiting Fair City this afternoon? I am looking forward to seeing Word Girl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus. I met them once. Donna sings like an angel, her younger sister Debi plays a mean trumpet, Word Girl has a very sharp mind with her vocabulary skills." Donna: "I wonder if Donna Isthmus is named after me." Wally: "Donna you have to be kidding me. I heard they are nicknamed The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. I wonder why?" Duela: "They are nicknamed The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus because according to their website Fair City Super Heroes they spent six years in the Republic Of Panama. They are nicknamed that way because they spent their childhood in the city of Portobelo Panama. That city is known for the adventures of Captain Henry Morgan who makes my dad Two Face (Harvey Dent) look like an angel by comparison." Richard: "That is true. They do not get mad when they are called that way. Their origins is that they are from the planet Lexicon like Word Girl and Huggy are from. They are twin sisters with Donna being older by two minutes." Donna: "I am sure going to love when I address Donna Isthmus by her first name as Wonder Girl. I would like to see her facial reaction when she looks at me." Wally: "Maybe she has a nickname." Duela: "I heard that she is called The Diva." Donna: "Settled. I will call her the Diva." In the meantime back in Fair City Word Girl and her partner Captain Huggyface are battling Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy who is robbing a store that sells sandwiches in Fair City. Chuck: "Okay mister. If you do not want to get hurt, put all of the money inside this bag." Cashier: "Please sandwich head do not harm me. I will do as you ask." Chuck: "Please do not call sandwich head." Word Girl then is in the same room as Chuck when she and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface stare at the sandwich maker. Word Girl: "Hold it right there Chuck. Leave the cashier alone. Pay for the food you are about to steal or else face our wrath." Chuck: "Sorry Word Girl. You are not my mother or my older brother Brent. Take some of this." Chuck then fires his mustard weapon at Word Girl and Huggy use their gymnastics skills to avoid getting hit by Chuck's food weapon. Word Girl then whistles for her cousins to help her out. Donna and Debi who were outside the shop then enter the shop and Donna starts to sing the song "Bad Girls" along with her younger sibling Debi. (The twins were singing "Toot toot eh beep beep" twice. It stopped the villain dead in his tracks. Chuck: "Oh no that song again. I give up. Stop singing that song you twins. I give up. Chuck then surrenders as the lyrics of the song cause him to stop his stealing habit. Word Girl: "Thank you twins for coming out of the bullpen once again and saving me and Huggy from getting covered in food." Donna and Debi: "Our pleasure cousin and Huggyface." Donna then uses her wrist watch to call the Fair City Police to take Chuck into custody. Word Girl: "Donna and Debi why is it when you sing the song 'Bad Girls' it makes Chuck stop fighting?" Donna: "Bad Girls is a song that says working in the world's oldest profession is harmful to your health if you know what I mean." Chuck: "I know about that line of work. I will stick to working on being a better criminal when I get out of prison." Back on the railroad passenger train that is coming close to the city limits of Fair City an evil villain named Captain Calamity and his two henchmen have a plot to make some easy money. Calamity: "Okay henchmen. Our plan is simple. I will use my powers from my utility belt to take the train off the tracks and when the train comes to a stop we will execute our plan to steal money from the passengers inside that train by asking them with our guns pointed at them to give us their loot. They will be so scared they will have no choice but to give us their money." The catch is that the Captain does not know that some super heroes are aboard the passenger train. More to come. The showdown between the Teen Titans and Captain Calamity. The Lexicon super team will be making their appearance after the battle between Calamity and the Titans.


	2. Captain Calamity strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Calamity is one of the toughest villains the Teen Titans will face in their adventure as they travel from New York City to Fair City to attend a super hero convention. What the villain does not know is that the Lexicon Super Team of Donna and Debi Isthmus, Word Girl and Captain Huggyface are going to aid the Teen Titans beat him as his own game.

While Donna, Debi Isthmus along with their cousin Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface have defeated Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy in a brief battle inside a sandwich shop in Fair City they said goodbye to the manager of the shop and the customers who managed to get autographs from our heroes. The four heroes went home to rest and relax. Word Girl: "Diva, Dee Train. Huggy and I want to thank you for helping us out battling Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy. You are just amazing to work with." Donna; "On behalf of my sister and myself we thank you for trusting us to rescue you when you face danger in battle. We do not mind coming out of the bullpen from time to time. See you later." Huggy: "You and your sister are just dynamite. Our jobs have been easier since you have joined us in battling the bad guys." The four heroes arrives at the homes of their parents where they change back to their secret identities Becky Botsford and Bob while the Isthmus Sisters Donna and Debi become the Moreno twins. In the meantime back at the train where Wally West, Duela Dent, Donna Troy and Richard Grayson are riding a train headed for Fair City. An unusual event happens to all of the passengers aboard the train. The train suddenly begins to take flight like a roller coaster. Duela: "Richard are we dreaming? I believe this train is suddenly flying." Richard: "I wish it is a dream but it is not a dream." Wally: "We better contact some help soon." Donna: "Not a moment to lose. We shall contact the Teen Titans and fast." The four heroes then go to an empty area of the train while it is acting like a roller coaster and they become Robin The Teen Wonder, The Harlequin, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash. Kid Flash: "I will have a chat with the engineer of this train to see what is happening Robin." Robin: "Kid Flash just do it." Kid Flash then speeds toward the front engine of the train where he has a chat with the engineer. Train engineer: "Kid Flash you are a sight for sore eyes. I do not know what happened. The train tracks suddenly started to act like a roller coaster ride." Kid Flash: "Thanks for the information. My mates and I will take care of helping the passengers get off the train safely." Kid Flash then uses his speed to contact the other members of the team that he and the others will have to work together to get the passengers of the roller coaster. Wonder Girl uses her flight powers to help some of the passengers get off the train as well as Kid Flash while Harlequin and Robin can only watch as the duo are able to get the passengers off the train safely. Then Robin and Harlequin who inside the train witness as Wonder Girl and Kid Flash use their powers to get the train to slow down and make a stop. Robin: "Thank you Wonder Girl and Flash. This was not part of the plans to travel to Fair City." Kid Flash: "Tell us about it Teen Wonder. I just wonder if Word Girl has a day like this?" Wonder Girl: "I doubt it. We will ask her if we get a chance to meet her and her teammates." Then one of the two henchmen who work for Captain Calamity is taking a purse from a female passenger. Female passenger: "You fiend. You are a thief." Henchman #1: "If you like to see your next birthday grandma hand over that purse. Thank you for letting us do business with you." Captain Calamity: "Hurry up boys. The police will be here soon. We will not leave empty handed if you know what I mean." Then suddenly Harlequin appears behind Henchman #1: "Hey buddy you want a woman's purse? Play the horses at racetrack. Place your bet on The Harlequin. Namely me. Here enjoy my purse that is loaded with a boxing glove just for you. Kapow." Henchman #1: "What the...?" Robin: "Henchman watch the language. Kids and the Teen Titans are present. Harlequin Kid Flash and Wonder Girl can take a break from the sideline while we take out the trash. Now let me introduce you to my fists. Kapow." Henchman #2 joins the first henchman in passing out from the punches that the two super heroes have landed on them. Then Harlequin and Robin have a meeting with Captain Calamity. Robin: "Hello Captain Calamity. You will not get away from stealing from these people. Take my weapon of choice on you." Robin then throws his batarang on the masked villain who has in his possession two pistols on each hand. Captain Calamity shoots the batarang to pieces. Calamity: "Too bad Robin you weapon has broken up into pieces." Harlequin then throws a sleeping powder in the direction of the masked villain. Harlequin: "Enjoy some knockout powder masked man." Calamity: "Hello Harlequin. This gun will return your intent to capture me by sending you and the Teen Wonder to dream land. Take a whiff on this." The knockout powder then covers Robin and Harlequin. Robin: "Knockout powder overcoming me. I could not get a gas mask on me in time. Cough cough. I can hardly think." Harlequin: "Cough cough I blew it again. Sorry Robin I failed you again. Passing out. Oh!" Robin is helpless to fight back but he did not fall down but he looked like a statue out on his feet. Harlequin was out like a light. Kid Flash: "Okay Captain Calamity you took out my partners. Time for you to pay the piper. Namely me." Kid Flash then charged at Calamity at super speed running between his fallen partners but the fumes did not affect him. Calamity: "Two down. This shot will send you on a collision course with the Teen Wonder." Calamity then fires a shot at Kid Flash who is sent backwards into a semi awake Robin. The two have a violent collision as they both black out. Then Wonder Girl said "Okay Captain you took my partners. Take a load of this weapon. Ouch! What's happening to me? I suddenly got a cramp on his right arm." Calamity: "My special weapon has neutralized your power Wonder Girl. Okay henchmen we have the loot let us leave the area. Now!' Henchman #1: "Sure Captain after I give our dancing diva one blow from this purse like...this!" Wonder Girl who is having trouble controlling her movements in her body due to the power of Calamity shot on her then blacks out from the blow to the back of her noggin. Calamity: "That was a cheap shot. But good thing they are taking their naps. Captain Calamity rules." In the meantime Becky Botsford is watching the news report with her dad Tim Botsford when a reporter is on the television reporting about the train wreck outside of Fair City. Television reporter. "A tragic event in the outside of Fair City. The Teen Titans have been beaten up by a villain named Captain Calamity who left this note for me to read. It says 'Word Girl and your mates. I am coming to get you soon. Beating up the Teen Titans is just the beginning of my rampage. My henchmen and I are coming for you. See you when I see you.' Word Girl has been issued a challenge by Captain Calamity. Good luck with her beating this mean villain in battle." Becky: "Dad. This Captain Calamity wants Word Girl to meet him in battle." Tim: "Don't panic Becky. I know you are Word Girl. I will stand behind you when she battles this mean villain soon." Becky: "Thank you dad for being in my corner." There will be more to come. This is the Teen Titans roster from the 1978 comic book year. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Teen Titans.


	3. The Teen Titans have a meeting with the Lexicon Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Captain Calamity had beaten the Teen Titans in battle and managed to get away with some money from the passengers aboard a train that started to act like a roller coaster before Wonder Girl and Kid Flash were able to stop the train and take care of the passengers the four heroes received a visit from Ronaldo "Ronnie" Moreno, his wife Jacqueline and their twin daughters Donna and Debi who were aboard a school bus that looks a like New York City subway. Next stop Word Girl's spaceship hideout for a team meeting.

Word Girl and her partner monkey Captain Huggyface left their parents home to be at her spaceship hideout to find out what would Captain Calamity want with her this time. In the meantime the four teenage super heroes were still out cold from the effects of sleeping gas to Robin and The Harlequin and a collision with Kid Flash with Robin. Wonder Girl got her bell rung with a loaded purse in the back of her noggin when a henchman of the Calamity team hit her as she was unable to fight back after her legs and arms started to twitch. A school bus that looks like a New York City subway then stops by the train wreckage. Ronnie Moreno is the driver of the bus. His wife and their twin daughters were riding inside. Ronnie then gave instructions to his mates to carry the kayoed heroes to the bus. Ronnie used the fireman's carry on Kid Flash, Jacqueline used the fireman's carry on Robin, Donna carried The Harlequin and Debi carried Wonder Girl to the bus. The four heroes woke up in about ten minutes inside the bus. Robin: "I must have died and gone to Heaven. Oh that sleeping gas attack has me woozy." Harlequin: "Sorry I failed you Robin when I tried to use my sleeping gas powder on Captain Calamity." Kid Flash: "Crashing into you Robin was like hitting a brick wall. I blacked out quickly." Wonder Girl: "I tried to stop Calamity but he fired his weapon on me and I started to twitch before one of his henchmen slugged me in the back of the head. Wait. Who are these people?" Jacqueline: "Do not panic Teen Titans. I am Jacqueline Moreno also known as the Lady Raider." Robin: "Lady Raider? You mean you are the heel wrestler that uses the word 'cretin' as often as Hulk Hogan says 'brother?' I will be darned." Kid Flash: "Ronnie Moreno are the former relief pitcher for the New York Yankees? You were just lights out in your relief appearances with the Yankees. Why did you leave the game?" Ronnie: "Good question Kid Flash. If people in New York found out I was an alien from Lexicon, I would have no privacy playing in New York or the Major Leagues if you know what I mean." Harlequin: "You must Donna or Debi Moreno. I can hardly tell you two apart." Donna: "I am Donna. My friends and enemies call me The Diva. My younger sibling Debi is the one with the trumpet near her. Nice to meet you Harlequin." Wonder Girl: "Hello Debi. I am Wonder Girl you have heard of my older sister Wonder Woman have you?" Debi: "Of course. I admire Wonder Woman since she is kind to her enemies but stands for justice. Glad to meet you." The bus then approaches the spaceship hideout of Word Girl. Ronnie: "Okay team here it is. Word Girl's spaceship hideout. There she is in living color Word Girl and her partner Captain Huggyface. Word Girl: "Hello Coach Moreno." Ronnie: "Word Girl we are not in gym class. Call me Ronnie." Word Girl: "Okay Ronnie. I guess you brought your family to see me with your guests." Jacqueline: "As Dr Two Brains would say 'On the mouses nose kiddo.' Meet the Teen Titans." All of the passengers and driver leave the bus as they step inside the hideout. Harlequin: "This place is just out of this world." Word Girl: "You do not the half of it. Huggy and myself are aliens from the planet Lexicon. You are my guests please feel free to sit on the roundtable while Huggy and I get you guys some energy drinks." The Teen Titans and the Moreno family sit down at the table while Word Girl and Huggy serve their guests some drinks. Word Girl: "Okay Teen Titans fill us in what happened today. My mates and I would like to know what happened with the train accident." The Titans then tell Word Girl what happened when they battled Calamity. Word Girl took notes of the account. Huggy: "Sorry we did not did our duty to serve and protect you guys from that mean villain." Kid Flash: "To serve and protect. You guys are the police?" Ronnie: "I was a former police officer in the city of Portobelo Panama before I played one season in the Major Leagues. It is a slogan I teach my children to live by." Jacqueline: "That cretin will pay dearly for what he did to you guys." Word Girl: "In this city crime does not pay. You guys were knocked down but the battle lines have been drawn and as a super team we will beat this Captain Calamity." Donna and Debi: "We guarantee it." Kid Flash: "You guys are Joe Namath fans?" Ronnie and Jacqueline: "Of course. Calamity will get his greatest hits from all of us. Debi just plays a tune from her trumpet and viola her enemies fall down in defeat." Donna: "Of course Word Girl an Huggy will do their part to uh make sure Calamity gets captured before he tries to take over this town." Robin: "Music to my ears. Guys we found some allies with these people." Word Girl: "Teen Titans you have yourselves a deal. We will work as a unit to take down Calamity soon." I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Teen Titans 1978 squad.


	4. Captain Calamity strikes the spaceship hideout of Word Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Calamity and his two henchmen are on a mission to attack Word Girl and her partner Captain Huggyface. The catch is that the villain does not know that the two kid super heroes have some company waiting for them. Get ready for the battle.

Four members of the Teen Titans were inside the spaceship hideout with Word Girl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface as well as their cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are secretly the Isthmus Sisters as well as their parents Jacqueline and Ronnie Moreno who are secretly The Lady Raider and Mister Gotham. Word Girl then has a chat with the four heroes. Word Girl: "Robin you attempted to take out Captain Calamity with your weapon but he used his guns to knock it away from him. Am I correct?" Robin: "Correct Word Girl." Word Girl: "Harlequin, you attempted to use your sleeping powder on Captain Calamity but he used his weapon to send you and Robin to dreamland. Correct? Harlequin: "I passed out from the fumes I do not know what happened to Robin though." Robin: "I was knocked out of my feet then Kid Flash attempted to go after Calamity but he was hit by one of his weapons and he crashed into me and we both passed out. What happened after that is unclear." Word Girl: "I heard Calamity say to me (imitates his voice as a female) 'I have saved the best for last. Wonder Girl will try to use her magic lasso trick on me.' Then he shot me in the left knee with his weapon and I suddenly lost my ability to get him to submit to the powers of the magic lasso that makes anyone obey my commands. Then one of his henchmen slugged me in the back of the neck with a purse. I also blacked out. How is this going to help us defeat him. With your words?" Donna and Debi as well as Ronnie and Jacqueline share a good laugh. Word Girl: "Believe it or not Teen Titans I have been hit by sleep spray courtesy of Granny May Johnson when I opened a page to a book I like. Huggy and I passed out. When we woke up, we were at the villains lair. Good things the twins helped us escape." Harlequin: "You mean those twins in this room? You must be kidding me." Donna: "Believe it or not Harlequin. We are the Isthmus Sisters. Despite our nickname The Isthmus Criminals we are not evil." Debi: "The reason Word Girl asked you these questions is that we do not want to make the same mistake in battle again." Huggy: "I do most of the dirty work in attacking Word Girl's foes." Ronnie: "Okay so Calamity likes to use his guns as a weapon to counter attack what you tried to do to him." Jacqueline: "Ronnie the best way to beat Calamity would be for a united attack against him. Unless he has eight arms on him, he would not be able to handle Huggy's greatest hits with his hands and feet, My dropkicks and Ronnie's mean tear gas baseball attack." Word Girl: "True. One weapon that has been used against me in battle is courtesy of Seymour Orlando Smooth. He has blinded me for a short time using his false teeth trick." Robin: "That's it! Calamity cannot hit what he can't see." Donna: "Or as we used to say back in Portobelo Panama 'You can't buy anything we do not sell like sneakers.' Debi: "The best way my sister and I use to beat our rivals in Fair City is through the power of music. Donna has the lead vocals and I have the magic trumpet I call Louisa. It is named in memory of the late Louis Armstrong. Louisa. Get it?" Kid Flash: "And I thought the Wonder Twins were eccentric." Word Girl: "Since my cousins joined my team, crime in Fair City has taken a nosedive since the villains like the sound of music when we battle them. Calamity and his goons are going to find you what put some pizzazz in your step means in this town." Suddenly the spaceship hideout is starting to shake violently. Word Girl: "What is happening here?" Huggy: "The spaceship hideout is being attacked by a masked man wearing a cape." Kid Flash: "It's Captain Calamity and his goons. We will take them this time." Word Girl: "Kid Flash. Cool your jets. Twins change into your super hero selves. A united attack against these creeps will be used. The twins then say "It's Isthmus Time" in front of the Teen Titans. Donna: "Teen Titans do not reveal our secret identities to anyone. Can we count on you?" Harlequin: "On behalf of all of us. Our lips are sealed." In the meantime Captain Calamity is smiling from ear to ear. "Revenge is mine. Whoever is inside that spaceship will come out and battle us again. They will be easy prey for all of us." The heroes inside the spaceship then form a huddle and will prepare a form of attack against their foes. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or the Teen Titans 1978 team.


	5. Showdown versus Captain Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus have decided they are going to attack Captain Calamity and his goons for attacking their spaceship hideout. The fun is about to start.

The four superheroes form a huddle to form a plan of attack against their rival and his two henchmen. Word Girl: "Huggy can you get this spaceship back to the ground again." Huggy: "I will get on it right away partner.: He salutes her as he goes to the controls of the spaceship hideout in an attempt to stop the spaceship from flying into Fair City's buildings. In the meantime Word Girl asks Debi Isthmus "Debi. Can you become invisible for a few moments while Donna and I form a team to distract the Captain?" Debi: "Now you see me...and now you don't. How do you like me now Kurt Russell?" Word Girl: "Kurt Russell play an invisible man in a movie?" Ronnie: "Yes he did make a movie in 1972 when he had the powers to become invisible. Good luck kids." Word Girl: "Ronnie thank you for the kind comments. We have a mission to finish. Let's go team. Follow me good gals." Donna then forms into a small fly while Debi becomes invisible. Word Girl then leads the team to battle Captain Calamity as she and her mates go out the door to the open area below. Captain Calamity: "What is this? A little girl in a space costume?" Word Girl: "Yes Captain Calamity I will make sure your attempt to commit a crime in Fair City comes to a crashing end." Calamity who is on the ground with his two henchmen looking on then fires a shot at Word Girl who uses her agility to dodge the shot. Word Girl: "Missed me. Try again Captain." (Whisper to her cousin Donna) "Try to knock the weapon out of his right hand while Debi attacks him with her fist. Do not harm him though. Just give this joker and his henchmen the works. Donna: "This is going to hurt just a little. I am on not cousin. Debi use your power to slug him when I take away his weapon." Calamity: "Missed you once whatever your name is... UGH!" Donna manages to use her super speed of flight as a fly to knock out his pistol from his right hand while Debi who is still invisible then manages to hit Calamity in the stomach area knocking the wind of out of him. Calamity falls down to the ground holding his stomach and in pain. Word Girl then manages to use a light post that is nearby to tie up Captain Calamity. His two henchmen are scared when they saw their leader fall to the ground and one of them screams when Debi turns visible again. Henchman #1: "A ghost. I give up. Please do not harm me. Whatever your name is." Debi: Debi. Debi Isthmus at your service." Henchman #2: "Now I have seen everything. Yikes another young female? They are three of you?" Donna who has changed from a fly to a human says "Of course. You were expecting the Wonder Twins? Not this time sonny. You give up? Or would like me to let you have one more punch from me?" Henchman #2: "I surrender." Calamity then sees three young heroes and he says "The blow to my stomach has affected my vision. I see three super heroes." The spaceship then is placed back on the ground where it was when Word Girl came to Earth as a young infant with Huggy as the pilot." Huggy: "Home sweet home at last. Good job team." Word Girl: "Ronnie can you contact the Fair City police department to pick up these crooks?" Ronnie: "I am not it Word Girl. Super job team. Come on Titans give our resident super heroes a hand." The four Teen Titans give our Fair City heroes a hand for a job well done. Ronnie: "Hello Inspector Watson? We have three villains tied up near the spaceship hideout. Send some officers to pick up the criminals." Watson: "No problem. The police paddy wagon is on the way." The three heroes return to the spaceship hideout to meet the Teen Titans. Robin: "Wait until I tell Batman how great your team is Word Girl." Kid Flash: "Ditto on that Robin. The Flash would love to hear the news." Wonder Girl: "Same here. Wonder Woman will get this news report soon." Harlequin: "Good job team. This will a very good story to share at the heroes convention. Would you guys like to come along as our guests?" Word Girl: "Of course. Donna, Debi, Ronnie and Jacqueline we are all going to the Fair City Arena to soak up a good time meeting our elders." In the meantime Calamity and his henchmen are being taken away by the police to jail while our heroes gets inside the school bus to the convention while our heroes sing the song by Rare Earth "Get Ready." This story has reached the end of the line. The victims of the train robbery received their missing purses and jewelry from the heroes later in the day. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or the 1978 Teen Titans squad.


End file.
